


1 december - fireplace

by iridescent_severus



Series: 25 Days of Snarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_severus/pseuds/iridescent_severus
Summary: Severus is really missing Harry while he's away at a conference, but he needn't wait much longer.





	1 december - fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of my 25 Days of Snarry drabble series. 
> 
> This is not my first time writing these boys, but it is my first time posting any of my stories. I hope you all enjoy, I just want to make these two lovebirds as happy as possible this holiday season. I found a prompt list ages ago, but I've been modifying it a bit in the last few days to fit what I believe is most fitting for them. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm guessing most of these are going to be soft, but the rating might change later on, who knows, haha! xx

The dungeons were always so quiet in the wintertime. Everything was still and calm, but it all felt so...empty without Harry to liven up his quarters. His laughter always reverberating against the walls, his loud smooches against Severus’ cheek before he left for his classes every morning, his ramblings about his brilliant gaggle of students...

Severus sighed, closing the book in his hands and sighing snuggling deeper into the sofa, his legs tucked underneath him. Harry always fit so well beside him, and they could lie just like this for hours. He missed his lover terribly. The younger man had been away at a conference, as he was still Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. He had not been able to decline the invitation, as it involved the five-year anniversary ceremony at Hogwarts, and they were finally deciding on the official blueprints for the memorial that was to be erected to honour those lost. It had been almost an entire week, and Severus was aching to be close to the man he loved once more. He had never felt this before, about anybody. Harry felt like home. He was safe and warm and so full of love. It was almost overwhelming to Severus sometimes; it was overwhelming to understand just how deeply they both loved each other.

“Idiot boy,” he muttered, sipping his small glass of pumpkin juice as his eyes drifted to the fire, the crackling flames a soothing distraction from the loneliness enveloping him. Nighttime was certainly the worst, as Severus dreaded retiring to a cold, empty bed every night. He had even been reduced to drinking pumpkin juice! Usually, before Harry had stumbled into his life, he would have been knocking back his second firewhiskey by this time in the evening. 

Just as he was truly considering a bit of alcohol to get him through the night, the fire roared in the fireplace, and out of it rolled his lover, rumbled and filthy from the Floo. 

“Severus!” Harry greeted, voice bright, even if his eyes were red and droopy. The poor boy was obviously exhausted, but he was always smiling for Severus. It was something the older man cherished. Without hesitating for even a moment, Severus stood and crossed over to Harry, tugging him deep into his arms and burying his face into the boy’s neck. He felt arms wrap tight around his waist, and he smiled, kissing his way to Harry’s lips. The young man sighed, holding him close until they could barely breathe. 

“I... I’m sorry I took so long, love. I didn’t mean to, but those fussy old men couldn’t decide on  _ anything _ ,” his lover explained, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder.

“Did you miss me?”

Severus said nothing, only kissed the top of Harry’s head as he spelled their robes away, leaving them in their undergarments.

“Mm, bed?” Harry murmured, smiling against Severus’ skin. 

“Yes. We can enjoy ourselves tomorrow morning, but you and I both need a bit of rest first. I... It’s been...”

Harry kissed him again. The professor had never experienced a relationship with somebody who just  _ understood _ him. He never had to say anything. Harry would just know, always. He was the only person capable of handling Severus’ moodiness and impatience, as well as coax out the tender, sweet man hidden beneath it all. 

Severus was truly in love with Harry, and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. A week was difficult enough. He would never survive a lifetime without this, without...happiness.

Harry had that look on his face again. It was knowing and fond, almost amused. Severus took his head, leading him to their bedroom with a lightness spreading through him, one he hadn’t felt since the day Harry had departed. 

“It’s so good to be home,” Harry whispered, kissing Severus again as the door closed firmly, leaving them to finally be together after far too long.


End file.
